Mme Evenwood
by Myth444
Summary: Quelques années après la guerre, Harry est maintenant directeur de l'Opération Stratégique Alternative ou l'OSA, qui traque les anciens Mangemorts et prévient toutes autres menace. Ron mène une double vie pour cette cause aussi. Hermione quant à elle vit maintenant en Australie avec ses parents. Alors que Harry annonce son mariage avec Ginny une nouvelle menace la société magique.
1. Chapitre 1 - You are perfect to me

Bonjour à tous !

Voici une réécriture d'une fic que j'avais écrite il y a très longtemps. Bonne lecture !

* * *

You are perfect to me, Perfect - Pink

* * *

La fin de la journée se terminait tranquillement dans un spectacle splendide d'un soleil disparaissant paresseusement à l'horizon. Les oiseaux volaient bas au-dessus de la plaine dans un halo de lumière orangée qui était caractéristique d'une belle soirée d'été et une légère brise chaude soufflait comme pour rappeler à tous la canicule qui frappaient une bonne partie du pays depuis quelques jours. C'est dans un paysage splendide et baignant de tranquillité de la campagne anglaise qu'un homme était confortablement bien installé dans une chaise à bascule. Il s'y assoyait le plus souvent possible sur le perron d'une maison totalement isolé du monde. Il profitait de ces rares moments de sérénité pour essayer de se détendre et d'oublier tout le remue-ménage qui frappait le monde sorcier en ce moment.

Quelques années plutôt Harry Potter et sa femme avait quitté la ville très bruyante de Londres pour se réfugier dans la quiétude de la campagne. Ils croyaient ainsi pouvoir oublier plus vite les pertes humaines et les dommages faites à la société magique pendant la guerre. Il avait cru pouvoir échapper une bonne fois pour toute à la pression d'être l'élu. Mais lorsqu'il avait enfin défait Lord Voldemort, Harry avait été renommé le Vainqueur et le ministère lui avait proposé un poste haut gradé entant que figure publique officielle dudit ministère. Il avait très rapidement décliné l'offre. La guerre l'avait épuisé autant physiquement que émotionnellement et il avait préféré se retirer avec sa femme, Ginny.

Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne pense aux disparus de la guerre. Trois fantômes le hantaient particulièrement, Lupin, Tonks et Fred. Il ressentait le besoin de venger leur mort et pour cela il se consacrait à la recherche des derniers mangemorts en libertés, seule chose qu'il croyait être en mesure de réussir. Il en était devenu presque obsédé, il y pensait jours et nuits. Personne ne pouvait contester ses habiletés et il était devenu un très bon auror. Mais un jour, selon la version officielle, Harry eu un terrible accident et il ne pouvait plus poursuivre sa brillante carrière. C'est à ce moment qu'il avait quitté Londres et se fit oublier. Peu à peu la société se désintéressa de sa vie et il passa de la une des journaux à un sujet de conversation que les gens utilisaient maintenant que très rarement.

Mais la réalité était d'une toute autre situation. Dans le plus grand secret, Harry avait été choisi pour diriger un nouveau programme top secret financé mais non gérer par le ministère. Le programme nommé Opération Stratégique Alternative ou l'OSA servait la mission que s'était donné l'homme, trouvé et mettre en détention les ex-mangemorts et prévenir toute autre menace pour le monde sorcier.

Son meilleur ami, Ron, qui le jour s'occupait de la boutique de farces et attrapes avec son frère George, avait plongé tête première dans cette aventure et était devenu lui-même un agent spécial. De toute manière rien ne l'empêchait de vivre une double vie. Ron était connu pour être un célibataire endurcit, refusant de tomber amoureux d'une femme comme il l'avait été de sa meilleure amie. Quelques années plutôt il avait été en couple avec Hermione. Mais celle-ci l'avait quitté pour un autre, lui brisant le cœur au passage.

À la fin de la guerre, Hermione avait ouvert une librairie laissant libre court à sa passion des livres, tout près de la boutique des frères Weasley. Ron et elle d'ailleurs vécu au dessus de celle-ci. Tous ces amis considérait qu'elle méritait une carrière plus brillante. Finalement, le premier ministre de la magie, kingsley shacklebolt, avait réussit à la recruter sur son équipe de consultant. Pour son emplois, elle voyageait beaucoup d'un pays à l'autre et c'est à ce moment qu'elle avait quitté Ron. Au bout de quelques temps elle quitta définitivement le pays sans donner plus d'explications. Elle n'avait plus remis les pieds au pays ayant fait un trait sur sa vie d'avant.

Harry avait eu deux magnifique garçon, Albus-Severus et James et vivait heureux avec sa femme alors que celle-ci au courant des activités professionnelles de son conjoint. Ginny se faissait du sang d'encre pour lui et son frère à toutes les fois qu'il quittait leur demeure. La vie de famille de Ron était très différente, il vivait en célibataire endurci toujours au-dessus de la boutique et visitait sa mère au moins une fois par semaine en profitant pour revenir avec un plein de repas préparer avec amour. Occupés à sauver le monde une opération à la fois, les années passèrent et une routine s'installa dans la vie de nos héros et ils vivaient en paix… Pour l'instant ils ignoraient tout de ce qui se préparait à l'horizon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Quelque part dans le deuxième sous-sol d'un manoir en banlieue, d'une grande ville de France, s'était regroupé un groupe asymétrique d'une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes. L'atmosphère était lourde et lugubre, la pièce n'avait rien d'accueillante, les murs en pierre brutes étaient humides et parsemé de mousse verte. Il n'y avait qu'une seule source de lumière provenait du plafond où se trouvait une ampoule moldue. Celle-ci oscillait à l'extrémité d'un fil au-dessus d'une table en marbre gris qui trônait au centre de la salle. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et l'une des deux portes qui donnait sur la pièce s'ouvrit et une magnifique femme entra. Les quelques personnes qui avait osé entretenir une conversation avec leur voisin se turent immédiatement sachant ce qui arrivait à ceux qui prenait la parole sans en avoir été invité par l'hôte.

Tout était différent chez elle, se démarquant, resplendissant, parmi cette vermine et ces criminels qui la vénéraient autant qu'ils la craignaient. Elle était de loin la plus belle et la plus cruelle d'entre eux. Une lueur de folie brûlait dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle était en colère et dans les autres moments elle dégageait un tel charme qu'elle aurait pu faire faire n'importe quoi à quelqu'un qui y était sensible. C'est d'ailleurs avec celui-ci qu'elle avait construit son empire criminel. Elle n'était partie de rien, s'alliant avec de puissant criminel, utilisant leurs ressources et leurs talents pour ensuite les jeter comme des ordures et elle avait ainsi monté les échelons.

Aujourd'hui elle dirigeait assez de gens pour avoir un contrôle presque totale sur les activités criminel de la France en entier. C'était d'ailleurs ses plus fidèles collaborateurs qu'elle avait rassemblé pour accomplir une tâche qui lui permettrait qu'acquérir encore plus de pouvoir et de territoire. Elle s'installa sur l'unique chaise, qui ressemblait d'avantage à un trône, bien droite avec un port qui aurait sa place à la cour royale, alors que les autres prenaient place autour de celle-ci.

-Alors ! Dit la femme d'une voix froide et sec. Mcloud, comment s'est déroulé la mission d'hier ?

-Oui, maitresse, balbutia l'homme qui tremblait maintenant de tous ses membres. Je ne suis que le messager, Madame Evenwood, dit-il en s'inclinant devant elle.

-Vas-y parle, je déteste perdre mon temps, ordonna la femme d'une voix glaciale.

-La mission ne s'est pas déroulée comme prévu, poursuivit l'homme les yeux baissé en jouant nerveusement avec ses mains. Nous avons perdu les trois effectifs et le colis.

Une vague de colère fit frissonner la femme, des flammes semblaient danser dans ses yeux. Elle leva sa baguette et d'un coup sec, l'homme se retrouva à l'autre bout de la pièce, inconscient.

Les autres restèrent figés, ils n'osaient bouger ou aider leur camarade pour ne pas subir, eux aussi, la colère de leur chef. Une fois énervée, il était très difficile de la satisfaire. Donc à partir de ce moment, ils marchaient tous sur des œufs. Un homme choisit cet instant pour entrer et interrompit momentanément la réunion qui venait à peine de commencé. Il s'avança et heureusement pour lui, cette terreur des cachots était sa femme.

-Je vois que tu ne m'a pas attendu pour commencer et plongé dans le vif du sujet, dit-il en constatant l'homme inconscient dans un coin.

-Tu n'avais qu'à arriver à l'heure, Severus, dit-elle en posant les lèvres sur les siennes alors qu'il se penchait sur elle.

Oui, vous avez bien lu, c'était bel et bien Severus Rogue, ancien professeur de potion et meurtrier de Dumbledore, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Eh oui ! Il avait trouvé une femme aussi cruelle que lui.

-Mon retard est porteur de mauvaises nouvelles, dit-il en affichant une mine sombre.

-Hum… Je me méfierai si j'étais toi ! Lui aussi m'a appris une mauvaise nouvelle, dit-elle amusée, comme si elle venait de raconté une très bonne blague. Elle pointa du doigt le blesser qui gisait toujours au bas du mur. Rogue afficha un sourire.

-Alors, nous en parleront plus tard, dit-il. Où en étiez-vous ?

-La dernière opération a été un échec total. Le visage de l'homme devint encore plus sombre et il pinça des lèvres.

-Et ensuite ? Comptes-tu toujours récupérer l'artefact ?

-Oui, il faut bien, j'en ai toujours besoin. Maintenant ce sont les policiers moldu qu'ils l'ont, la tâche va être un peu plus ardue compte tenu qu'ils font équipe avec les forces sorcière depuis quelques années.

-Manning, choisi toi des hommes et rapportez moi cette relique !

Pendant les trente minutes suivante, la femme hurla des ordres et prenait soin de bien les effrayer d'avantage, rien n'était plus efficace que la peur pour faire agir des hommes. De très grandes choses allaient se produire, elle avait ordonné l'assassinat du premier ministre de la magie Français et le vol de différentes reliques magiques qui selon la légende lui permettrais de reconstituer le Nehusan ou autrement appelé le bâton de Moïse.

Celui-ci était connu des moldus comme étant un bâton divin qui avait servi à déclencher les plaies d'Égypte. Avec le temps, il était devenu une légende en qui personne ne croyaient plus l'existence. Mais la femme l'avait redécouvert au cour de ses nombreux voyages à travers le monde pour parfaire ses connaissances en matière de magie blanche et noire. Son but étant de devenir la plus puissante sorcière jamais connue dépassant Vous-savez-qui. Elle avait d'ailleurs déjà en sa possession l'un des trois fragments.

À la fin de la réunion, elle se levant sans un mot et quitta la salle en faisant tournée sa cape derrière elle et s'éloignant au son de ses talons hauts sur le sol de pierre. Elle aimait beaucoup faire de ses apparitions un spectacle et maitrisait parfaitement le moindre de ses gestes. Rogue quant à lui avait attendu que tous les invités quitte la propriété pour rejoindre sa femme au salon principal. Elle était installée sur un magnifique sofa qui valait certainement une fortune, d'ailleurs tous ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce était épouvantablement luxueux, les chefs d'œuvre de peintres célèbres accrochés, les chandeliers en cristal suspendu au nombre de trois, les quelques tables d'appoint près des autres sofas et fauteuils de la pièce étaient incrusté d'ivoire et sculpté à la main. Yordana Evenwood aimait et vivait dans le luxe excessif. Il faut dire que le crime rapportait et qu'elle voulait en profiter autant qu'elle le pouvait. Severus s'installa près d'elle et posa le bras autour des épaules frêle de la femme.

-J'ai surpris un ancien membre de l'ordre du phénix qui traînait devant le manoir aujourd'hui, dit-il sans détour. La femme continua de lire son livre tout en l'écoutant d'un oreille distraite.

-Je l'ai gentiment invité à prendre le thé chez nous, puis l'ai raccompagné personnellement jusqu'à chez lui. Répondit tout naturellement Severus.

-Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon époux? S'inquiéta faussement Mme Evenwood en délaissant son livre.

-Je suis homme horriblement jaloux de votre mari qui compte bien abuser de votre personne, susurra Rogue en faisant frissonné la femme. J'ai disposé de lui comme trois autre avant lui.

\- Oh, j'ai cru pendant un instant que tu étais un imposteur ! Rigola la femme en laissant un rire cristallin éclaté. Dommage, je l'aurais laissé faire ce qu'il voulait de moi. L'ancien professeur rugit en la prenant sur ses épaules la faisant davantage éclater de rire.

Personne n'aurait pu se douter que ce couple était les deux personnes les plus craints du monde.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Le soleil pointa bien trop vite à son goût, elle qui aurait bien voulu dormir encore un peu, au chaud dans les bras de son amour. Yordana aimait le regarder dormir, il sembla si paisible et ses traits étaient détendus. Pendant qu'elle l'admirait, il bougea un peu et se réveilla avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Que c'est agréable de se réveiller en si bonne compagnie.

-Pas autant que de te regarder dormir !

L'ancien professeur ria et l'embrassa.

-J'ai reçu du courrier, lui dit sa femme. Ton élève préférer, Harry Potter organise une soirée pour son retour dans le monde publique, il a recu un prix ou je ne sais quoi. C'est le moment idéal pour le commencement de notre plan concernant le Royaume-Uni.

-Ce n'est pas mon élève préférer et tu le sais bien !

-Oui je sais. C'est Granger qui l'es, dit elle en le faisant soupirer.

-Je crois bien qu'après tant d'année miss-je-sais-tout va malgré tout revenir au pays, fonctions oblige. Je vais en profiter pour ternir quelque peu son image auprès de ses proches et du reste de la population magique, que dis-je, quelque peu… Plutôt complètement l'anéantir. Je n'imagine pas vengeance aussi jouissive que de leur révélé tout ce qu'elle a fait pendant la guerre ...

\- Je ne croyais pas la revoir un jour, dit-il d'un ton las alors qu'il avait cesser d'écouter les fabulations de sa femme pour laisser jaillir les souvenirs de la jeune femme.

-Eh bien si ! Et plus vite que tu ne le crois, fait tes valise on part ce soir.

-Yordanna, Tu ne pourrais pas abandonner tes plans diaboliques servant à nuire à tout le monde. On en a bien assez de contrôler la France. On pourrait prendre une retraite bien méritée et partir au chaud sur une île déserte et y élevé une petite famille ?

-Non !

-Laisse la tranquille et reste ici avec moi, la supplia presque Rogue. C'est alors que la jeune femme eut un sourire de satisfaction.

-J'avais raison ! Tu l'aimais bien la petite miss-je-sais-tout! S'exclama la femme, l'homme ne chercha pas à la contredire. Avoue-le.

-C'est vrai, Granger avait un petit quelque chose.

-Je le savais, je le savais ! Dit-elle sur un ton enfantin, en tapant des mains.

-Je t'aime mille fois plus, ne va pas réveiller les vieux fantômes, répondit-il en la serrant contre lui.

-Oh, mon pauvre Serverus, tu te ramolli avec l'âge ! Tu as le choix, tu viens avec moi ou tu restes ici.

Malgré les protestations de son conjoint, têtu comme une mule, elle quitta le manoir en direction de Londres. Rogue soupira et alla faire ses valises. Il ne pouvait la laisser seule, elle aillait tout gâcher.

* * *

Et voici ce qui est du premier chapitre ! Si vous avez aimé je vous invite à me laisser une review (juste un _j'aime_ genre facebook me suffirais pour savoir que vous êtes là !)

Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai choisi le bâton de moise que je vais faire dans la religion, loin de là. Je voulais utilisé un véritable objet qui pourrait faire de vrai dommage !


	2. Chapitre 2 - Skyfall

Voici le deuxième chapitre !

Merci pour les reviews, j'apprécie beaucoup que vous ayez pris la peine de m'écrire.

Skyfall - Adele

En ce beau jour de fin d'été, Harry fébrile comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps, ce soir se tenait la soirée la plus attendu de l'année. Pour la première fois depuis des années, le Vainqueur recevait chez lui tout les gens important du moment. Depuis qu'Alfred Westerfield avait été élus au poste de premier ministre celui-ci avait tout fait pour fermer l'OSA, une dépense qu'il ne juge pas nécessaire. Alors pour garder son département ouvert, Harry avait du lui donner quelques chose que Westerfield désirait, lui-même. Depuis quelques temps une ombre planait sur l'ordre qu'ils avait difficilement acquis et la population avait de nouveau besoin d'un héros pour la rassurer.

Aux abords du ranch Potter se trouvait des paparazzis et des journalistes. Jusqu' maintenant les médias s'était tenu loin de lui et il n'avait fait les manchettes seulement lorsque ses deux fils étaient nés. James avait déjà quatre ans et Albus-Severus deux ans, ils étaient tout pour lui. À tous les jours, il profitait du plus qu'il pouvait de ses enfants puisque maintenant lui et Ginny attendais une petite fille.

Plusieurs des enfants Weasley avait maintenant eux même des enfants, ce qui faisait beaucoup de monde. En fait, seul Ron et Charlie n'avait pas d'enfants, tous les deux étaient de vieux célibataires et exaspérait Mme Weasley qui aurait aimé qu'ils trouvent chaussure à leur pieds. Mais ce qui le rendait plus nerveux et fébrile en même temps était qu'Hermione serait présente. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs années, elle envoyait bien des lettres par transport magique, le trajet étant beaucoup trop long pour une chouette. Mais il n'avait pas l'impression d'entretenir une vraie amitié et de la perdre un peu plus chaque jour.

Beaucoup de gens allais être présent en plus de sa famille, Harry avait préparé le jardin pour la fête, il y avait trois grandes tables et un buffet sous un petit chapiteau. Lorsque le soleil allait disparaitre une foule de petite lumière allait éclairer la cour. Tout le monde était arrivé, la fête et les conversations étaient animées. Harry était peu heureux de se retrouver dans un tel rassemblement. Il évitait le plus possible les interactions avec les personnes qui lui était étrangère, très mal a l'aise de toute cette attention. L'homme était assis près de sa bien-aimée avec Albus Severus sur les genoux et discutait avec Charlie. Celui-ci aimait beaucoup parler de sa profession et de dragon, puisque Harry était le seul qui avait réellement été face à un dragon (légalement), c'est avec lui que Charlie discutait le plus souvent. Ça ne dérangeait aucunement Harry tant que celui-ci ne se retrouvait encore une fois face à une de ces créatures, deux fois lui suffisait amplement.

Vers dix-sept heures tout les invités était arrivés sauf une. Hermione était très attendu, Charlie et Bill avait même fait un paris qu'elle ne viendrait pas. C'était arrivée à plusieurs reprise qu'elle ne se présente pas alors qu'elle avait affirmée le contraire.

Beaucoup ce turent en la voyant arriver et l'atmosphère devint très lourde. Ginny qui était l'hôte se leva et resta stupéfaite. Hermione était bien là à la porte, vêtu d'une jolie robe bleu poudre et accompagnée d'un homme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Harry avait du mal à en croire ses yeux, elle avait tellement peu changée physiquement mais ressemblait en rien à l'Hermione qui avait quitté le pays quelques années auparavant.

Physiquement, elle était très semblable mise à part les pattes d'oie près des yeux et quelques rides ici et là. Ses cheveux n'était plus du tout en bataille et abordaient maintenant de belles boucles, elle avait aussi perdu ses rondeurs d'enfant qui l'avait suivi au long de son adolescence, de fins muscles ondulaient maintenant sous sa fine peau tannée par le soleil. Ce qui frappait le plus était l'aura resplendissante qu'elle dégageait malgré la timidité évidente devant une telle foule. Ginny se lança dans les bras de l'autre femme qui répondit à l'accolade, l'homme de grande stature quant à lui serra la main d'Harry.

-Bonjour, dit timidement Hermione une fois qu'elle avait repris possession de ses mouvements. Je vous présente Sean, un ami. Il fut salué très chaleureusement et invité à entrer.

-Venez, tu vas voir Hermione, la famille c'est … légèrement agrandit, dit Harry avec un sourire et un regard pour Ginny.

-Tu a osé venir avec LUI !S'exclama Ron en voyant l'homme qui accompagnait son ex-petite amie.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de faire une scène, on va en discuter plus tard, intervint Harry, alors que le visage de son meilleur ami virait au rouge.

-Mais... Mais..

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Il n'est pas qui tu crois, dit Hermione en s'interposant entre les deux hommes.

Dans la cour l'atmosphère était à la fête, mais lorsque les deux couples arrivèrent, les conversations se turent. La famille Weasley paraissaient mal-à l'aise et les autres invités curieux de voir la femme. Mme Weasley brisa la glace en agissant de la même manière que sa fille et se jeta dans les bras de la femme, finalement tous était heureux de la revoir.

-Hermione, j'aimerais te présenter mes deux magnifiques garçons, James et Albus Severus. Les garçons, je vous présente votre tante Hermione. James fit un petit signe de la main avant de se rapprocher timidement de sa mère ce qui mérita quelques rires et Albus était trop occupé avec son jouet magique, qu'il ne prêta pas réellement attention.

-Voici Victoire, dix ans, continua Harry. Louis huit ans et le petit dernière de Bill, Dominique, qui a le même a âge que James c'est-à-dire 4 ans. Ensuite, nous avons les enfants de Percy et sa femme Audrey, Molly deuxième du nom et qui en est très fière, sept ans et sa petite sœur Lucy, 6 ans. Les jumeaux de Fred et Angelina, anciennement Johnson que tu connais déjà, Roxanne et Fred, 8 ans, des petites terreurs, ils sont pires que leur père. Viens ensuite Albus-Severus et Ginny attend la plus jeune en date, Lily.

Ce fut beaucoup d'informations pour Hermione, mais celle-ci se promis d'essayer de retenir tous leurs noms.

-Merci de m'avoir invité. Je sais que je ne suis pas l'invité la plus ponctuel. Je n'avais pas réalisée à quel point vous me manquiez, remercia Hermione émue.

-Mais tu fais partie de la famille c'est normal, s'exclama Bill.

-Pas officiellement, comme maman l'aurait voulu, mais quand même, Ajouta George faissant allusion à ce que ressentait Ron pour Hermione. Ce dernier devint rouge tomate et lança des éclairs par les yeux. À ce même moment, Mme Weasley aurait bien aimé avoir un bras plus long pour donner une fessé derrière la tête de son fils, mais ce fut Angelina qui le fit à sa place. Mme Weasley ne put être plus fière d'avoir une telle bru !

-Alors, est-ce qu'on peut savoir qui est Mr inconnu ? Demanda George en évitant une seconde baffe de sa femme.

-Oh, oui. Je vous présente un vieil ami et collègue, Sean. Il n'est jamais venu à Londres, alors je l'ai invité.

Avant que le repas fut servi Hermione fit le tour des invités, se présenta à ceux qui ne la connaissait que de réputations et salua ses anciennes connaissance. Elle fut agréablement surprise de croiser son ancien professeur Mcgonagall, accompagnée de Kingsley Shaklebolt et Maugrey.

-Miss Granger c'est un plaisir de revoir la meilleures élève que j'ai pu avoir sur les banc de ma classe.

-Professeur Mcgonagall ! C'est un plaisir partagé, comment allez vous ? Répondit Hermione enchanté de revoir son enseignante préférée qu était en compagnie de l'ancien premier ministre

-Je me porte aussi bien que le jours de mes vingts ans, dit elle en faisant la bise à la plus jeune.

-Et vous M. Shaklebolt, comment vous portez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle poliment alors qu'il lui donnait la bise à son tour.

-Très bien, répondit-il de vive voix pour ensuite ajouter a son oreille. Beaucoup mieux depuis que je t'ai aperçue. La proximité et ces mots la firent frisonner mais elle fit comme si rien n'était.

-Êtes vous toujours directrice à Poudlard ? Ajouta brusquement Hermione à l'attention de l'autre femme,

-Effectivement, j'essaie de convaincre ce bon Maugrey de se joindre à nous.

-À vous ? M. shaklebolt vous faites partie des professeurs de Poudlard maintenant ?

-Oui je vais débuter ma seconde année en Septembre.

-Parlez nous de vous Miss Granger. Votre emplois d'ambassadrice vous convient toujours ?

-Oui, vous aviez raison en m'offrant ce poste, dit-elle avec beaucoup de sous entendu. Parfois je trouve dommage qu'il m'est éloigner d'Harry et Ron, dit elle en accentuant le dernier nom.

-Une grande carrière nécessite parfois de grand sacrifice, dit il.

Hermione était tellement mal-à l'aise a ce moment qu'elle s'excusa et s'éloigna d'eux.

La soirée se déroula très bien, ils eurent beaucoup de plaisir. Par contre Hermione était beaucoup trop à l'écart au goût d'Harry. Celle-ci depuis sa conversation avec Shaklebolt s'était installé au fond de la tente avec Sean et ils discutaient sans trop se mélanger.

-Ne t'en fait pas avec le temps tout va reprendre leur court, lui chuchota Ginny qui avait lu dans ses pensées.

-Je suis quand même content, elle semble aller mieux, répondit Harry.

Quand la guerre avait terminée Hermione avait radicalement changée pour une raison qu'ils leur étaient totalement inconnue, elle était devenu plus triste, moins elle-même. Elle n'avait plus d'ambition, évitait d'aller en cours gâchant presque d'avance une belle carrière et ne cherchait qu'à fuir la présence des autres. Elle s'était complètement renfermée sur elle-même. Lorsqu'elle avait accepté le poste de consultante à l'étranger, elle avait semblé aller mieux avant de totalement disparaitre de leur vie . Tant de souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire. Lorsque les invités quittèrent et qu'il ne resta qu'Harry, Ginny, Hermione, son ami et Ron. Ginny les laissa seul et reconduit Sean qui retournait à son hôtel, permettant par la même occasion au trio de se retrouver seul. Ils discutèrent longtemps sous le ciel étoilé, laissant les années passées disparaître pour se retrouver comme au bon vieux temps, d'ailleurs certaines choses avaient très peu changées.

-Alors, Sean c'est un type bien ? Demanda Harry en presque frère protecteur.

-Oui, nous avons plusieurs points en commun et il était là pour moi dans les moments difficiles, dit-elle en n'ajoutant rien de plus.

-Nous aussi, nous aurions pu être la… murmura péniblement Harry.

-Alors il n'est pas l'homme pour qui tu m'a quitté, demanda le roux après un long silence.

-Non... Ce n'est pas lui. Je suis vraiment désolée... Tu sais c'est l'un de me plus grand regret. Je n'aurais jamais du...

-Ça va, je m'en suis remis depuis le temps.

La jeune femme laissa son regard dérivée sur l'horizon qui ne laissait que voir des étoiles, doutant de la véracité de cette affirmation. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'il ne l'avait jamais quitté des yeux. Ron n'avait eu personnes dans sa vie depuis Hermione, buvait ses paroles avec une telle intensité, à croire qu'il était hypnotisé par elle.

-Je dois me méfier de lui, il est clairement encore amoureux de moi, pensa Hermione.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Comme depuis quelques matins, Hermione se réveilla déçue que son lit soit vide. Harry et Ginny avait refusé qu'elle prenne une chambre au chaudron Baveur et lui avait prêté la chambre d'amis et l'invitée n'avait pas voulu demander que Sean la rejoigne. En fait, elle préférait même qu'ils ignorent que Sean et elle était en couple, évitant ainsi une autre scène avec Ron. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction qu'il aurait si il découvrait qu'ils était marié.

La chambre était magnifique et chaleureuse, une grande baie vitrée donnait sur l'étendue du Ranch Potter, on pouvait y voir les chevaux paitre tranquillement et le soleil se lever. Ginny s'en était donné à cœur joie et démontrait des talents quelle tenait directement de sa mère, elle se régalait à tous les repas. Les deux femmes profitaient du retour d'Hermione pour rattraper le temps perdu, en fessant du shopping laissant Harry à la maison. Elles n'avaient jamais autant visité de boutique en si peu de temps.

Au cours de son séjour, Hermione put constater que malgré leur désir de tranquillité, le couple Potter recevait beaucoup de visiteurs, Chuck, le nouveau partenaire (qui était plus un assistant) de Harry se trouvait souvent à la maison. Malgré le fait qu'il ne reprennait pas un emplois sur le terrain mais comme consultant exécutif au bureau des Aurors (Selon la version officielle) Harry avait hérité d'un partenaire. Chuck était un jeune homme charmeur, du genre à aborder toutes les femmes. Dès la première journée, il demanda un rendez-vous avec Hermione qui déclina poliment. Depuis, il ne passait pas un jour sans que l'homme chante la pomme à l'amie du Vainqueur et comme la première fois, elle refusait toujours. Elle ne répondait même plus le laissant faire le pitre pour attirer l'attention.

En plus de Chuck, Ron, George et Mme Weasley venait régulièrement. Le meilleur ami et le partenaire d'Harry ne s'aimaient pas vraiment et ne le cachait pas. On aurait dit deux Coqs qui se chamaillaient pour un territoire et maintenant c'était Hermione qui avait toute leur attention. En quelques jours, cela créa plusieurs conflits entre les deux hommes. À un tel point que le survivant avait dû intervenir pour les séparer.

Un soir Harry vint trouver Hermione et lui demanda de lui parler en privé. Il l'amena dans son bureau où se trouvait déjà Chuck qui portait son habituel sourire qui se voulait charmeur.

-Hermione, j'aurais besoin de ton aide et je me demandai si tu voudrais bien m'accorder un peu de ton temps.

-Mais bien sûr, Harry, Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Si tu avais l'opportunité de rejoindre l'ordre du phénix ou une organisation qui s'y ressemble qui a pour but d'arrêter les mangemorts. Pense tu que tu la saisirais ?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai plus les mêmes réflexes… hésita Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas un soldat que j'ai besoin, mais un esprit vif et agile comme le tien, apte à résoudre des problèmes et des enquêtes, dit Harry, mais plus il en disait moins Hermione comprenait.

-Je vais te montrer quelque chose, poursuivit-il. Mais tu dois me jurer de n'en parler à personne avec une promesse sorcière. C'est semblable à un serment inviolable, mais un peu moins radical.

-D'accord, Harry j'ai confiance en toi et si tu as besoin de moi je n'hésiterais pas d'avantage.

Harry pris sa main droite dans la sienne paume vers le haut.

-Répète après moi : Je promets de garder le silence sur tout ce que je vais voir et entendre, je le jure sur ma magie.

Une fois que Hermione eue répété Harry se tourna et appuya sur un livre de sa bibliothèque et celle-ci glissa sur le côté en faisant un petit bruit de frottement et laissa découvrir un passage.

Derrière la bibliothèque se trouvait une petite pièce qui donnait directement sur un tunnel en béton blanc bien éclairé où prenait place un petit véhicule à quatre places.

-De la technologie Moldu, dans une maison de sorciers ? Dit Hermione impressionné par la bibliothèque.

-Ce passage est invisible si tu utilises un sort de détection d'enchantements, répondit Harry avec un clin d'œil.

Même sachant qu'Harry avait vécu parmi les moldus, je n'aurais jamais deviné qu'il utiliserait cette technologie pour éviter d'être détecté, pensa Hermione.

-Mais que cherches-tu à cacher ? Demanda la femme.

-L'ordre du phénix a fait comme l'animal dont lui viens son nom, il est né une nouvelle fois à partir de ses cendres. Vois-tu à la fin de la guerre tout le monde a cru que la paix était là pour rester et ont peu à peu baissé leur garde et les organisations anti-mangemorts ou anti-terrorisme, ont été démantelée. Mais je savais que quelqu'un allait tôt ou tard vouloir reprendre la voie de Voldemort, expliqua Harry pendant qu'ils prenaient place dans le véhicule.

-Heureusement, continua Harry. J'ai gardé ma vigilance, car nous avons détecté des activités suspectes durant les derniers mois. Nous avons suivi certaines organisations à l'œil pour être sûr, c'est maintenant ma mission et de l'OSA ou de Opération Stratégique Alternative. C'est alors qu'Harry appuya sur le bouton rouge présent sur le tableau de bord.

Ils se déplaçaient à une vitesse incroyable, heureusement pour Hermione le trajet était en ligne droite, car son estomac n'aurait pu résister à un autre parcourt comme celui de Gringotts. Au bout d'une trop longue minute, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin. Ils empruntèrent un autre couloir totalement blanc. Harry accéléra le pas suivit de Chuck qui pour une fois avait été silencieux et ils arrivèrent à une porte que le Vainqueur ouvrir la porte à l'aide d'un scanner rétinien.

-Nous ne prenons aucune chance pour la sécurité, j'ai moi-même conçu les installations du nouveau QG.

-Wow, Harry tu as eu beaucoup d'imagination, on se croirait dans un film d'espions. Je suis fière de toi, s'exclama Hermione.

-Merci, j'ai été effectivement inspiré par certains films, mais tu n'as rien vu encore, s'esclaffa Harry.

L'immense salle qui se présenta à eux était au-delà de ce que la jeune femme aurait pu s'imaginer. Il y avait de nombreux pupitres, Sur le mur gauche il y avait de petites salles qui abritaient des bureaux, des salles de réunions et même des chambres. La jeune femme était complètement éblouie par cette vision. Harry paraissait très fier, il était rare de voir sa meilleure amie si impressionnée. Elle était bouche bée de trouver une si grande merveille, le monde sorcier et le monde moldu était en parfait accord dans cet endroit. À chaque pas, la femme découvrait un nouvel objet. Des écrans d'ordinateurs flottaient au-dessus des pupitres sans qu'aucuns fils ne les relient à rien. Aussitôt qu'ils furent entré un homme, les bras pleins de papiers s'approcha d'eux.

-Bonjour Mr Potter ! Edgar aimerais que vous passiez à son bureau le plus vite possible.

-Très bien je vais y aller de ce pas, répondit Harry. Viens Hermione, nous y allons.

Elle le suivi en s'émerveillant devant les inventions qui étaient présentes. Les lettres ne circulaient pas comme au ministère, mais par des tuyaux qui passaient sous le sol en vitre.

-Qui est cet Edgar ? Demanda-t-elle.

-C'est le représentant du ministère, soupira Harry. Lorsque Kingsley était premier ministre, il m'a accordé le financement de cette base et pleins pouvoirs. Mais depuis que ce vieux Westerfield a eu le poste, il a voulu fermer le bureau, maintenant il veut reprendre la direction de l'organisation pour protéger sa petite personne.

-Se protéger de qui exactement?

-Désolé, mais cela fait partie des informations secrètes et seul les membres y ont accès. Ils ont tous fait un serment inviolable de confidentialité. Si tu acceptes de nous rejoindre tu devras bien sûr passer par là, c'est la procédure. Hermione hocha de la tête et suivi le survivant.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte ouverte et Harry entra en compagnie d'Hermione. La salle était petite et très éclairé, à l'intérieur était présent Ron, Kingsley et un homme bedonnant d'une cinquantaine d'année, qu'elle devina être ce fameux Edgar. Hermione s'approcha et sera la main de l'auror ancien premier ministre, puis celle de l'autre homme.

-Bienvenue, à qui ai-je l'honneur ? Demanda Edgar en fessant un baisemain à la jeune femme.

-Je suis Hermione ... dit la meilleure amie du Vainqueur avant d'être brutalement interrompue.

-J'ai donc enfin la chance de connaitre Hermione Granger, amie du Vainqueur et plus célèbre sang-de-bourbe de toute l'histoire du monde des sorciers. S'exclama le vieux sorciers.


End file.
